


I wanted my beloved to be happy; but I warped the entire game?!

by BittyBattyBunny



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Otome Isekai, Reincarnation, Trying to change fate, i want you to be happy even if it hurts me, not all the facts are clear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittyBattyBunny/pseuds/BittyBattyBunny
Summary: Amaris Nightingale is the only daughter of the Duke of Nightingale. She's engaged to the Prince of Subcon and a talented magic user.But she also recalls her past life and knows she's living inside of her favorite video game "Frozen Hearts and Tattered Scrolls"And she knows that she's the villaness who will bully the heroine, Vanessa Everfrost.Can Amaris prevent her fate, and who is hiding things even she doesn't know from the game.
Relationships: Moonjumper/Queen Vanessa (A Hat in Time), The Prince (A Hat in Time)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Setting the wrong scene

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo- Another fic from the bun  
> Anyhow I don't know how often I will update this or when it continues but I hope ya enjoy this odd one!

She pulled on her snow-white hair as she stared at the mirror and gulped. She knew it. She needed to wake up. She touched the mirror and flinched hearing the door.

“My lady?” the servant asked as she fell to the floor in shock, “Ah! Lady Amaris are you alright?”

Amaris… that was her now huh? She wanted to wake up. She felt tears beginning to bubble. Of all things why was she ‘Amaris’ if she was at least ‘Vanessa’ then she stood a chance at happiness but---

The red tears hit the wood and the thorny vines began to spring up, the violet mist of flowers scaring the servant away.

“MASTERRRR!” she screeched as the little girl cried.

“Oh-- oh no baby doll!” came the soothing tone as the duke entered the room. He stomped on the buds and scooped her up. He used his thumbs to brush her eyes as she sniffled. “Oh, my little pup what’s the matter sweetie?”

It wasn’t fair the duke was a lot like her own father who she missed. She hugged his neck and sniffled. 

“There there, I’m sure it was a nightmare, huh sweetie.”

She hid her face as she realized she wouldn’t be waking up.

She was Amaris Nightingale.

And she was the villainess.

  
  


\--------

She sighed as she walked towards the academy. She was Amaris Nightingale and she was the villainess who opposed the heroine Vanessa in the romance game ‘Frozen Hearts and Tattered Scrolls’. She looked at the academy with a huge sigh.

“Nervous?”

She turned to look up at the silver-haired young man who chuckled.

“Brother…” She sighed as she felt a hand ruffling her hair and she screeched in a way unbefitting a duke’s daughter.

“POLLUX!!! DON’T YOU KNOW IT CURLS!” she whined as her other brother laughed. He winked as he snickered and pulled his hand away. She reached to fix her once smoothed hair but the shorter bits had fluffed up due to her brother’s meddling.

“Pollux, Honestly.” Castor gave a weary sigh as he shook his head, “Father asked us to make her school life EASIER not harder.” he pushed his glasses up his nose with another heavy and tired sigh.

“What Cas? I’m just making sure everyone sees the real Ammy with her adorable little husky floofs.” Pollux laughed and leaned on his twin’s shoulder. He held his hands up to mimic dog ears, “She’s cuter when she leaves her hair fluffy!”

Amaris sighed as she gave up on the task of fixing her hair. The shorter layers would have to stay up until she got to her room and was able to gain access to her hair gel and smooth them back down once more. Of all things to be cursed with, she loathed the curly hair she inherited from their father and her oversized and jagged teeth. Unlike her original world, there was no way to properly fix one’s teeth here. Even with magic, she’d have those snaggle teeth that gave her a wolfish look. It suited her brothers and her father but she hated it.

She looked at the twins as they laughed. Castor and Pollux were tall and both sported the Nightingale family’s trademark icy hair tone and bright blue eyes. Castor was the second born of the twins, having been born an hour after Pollux, but he was the one who was set to inherit the family dukedom when their father Fenrir Nightingale died. Head of his grade and the student council president he couldn’t more different than his twin.

Despite being technically the eldest son, Pollux had no interest in the family’s future and instead wanted to prosper higher, even going so far as to be the best friend of the kingdom’s crown prince. Her brothers were both charismatic and charming. It was no wonder both were considered romance options for the heroine. 

She sighed, even knowing that she knew both of them had some nasty side ticks. Pollux was a bit short-sighted when it came to his schemes, running headfirst without care for consequences. She couldn’t count how often he’d gotten himself and the prince in trouble. She knew Castor was the biggest stickler for rules and unlike the game she knew, had a lover many didn’t like. She however didn’t mind him at all.

“I knew the Academy’s uniform would look so cute~!” Came that litted tone from the very person she was thinking about. She smiled as he took her hands and spun her around so her skirt flared, “what on earth happened to your hair?” Love asked as he reached into his bag and produced a small ceramic container.

“I made her cuter!” Pollux chirped as Castor began to beam. 

Love snorted and smoothed Amaris’ hair with the gel and sighed, “You can’t just mess her hair up. Even if her hair floofs are adorable, she dislikes it.” he waggled his finger at the young man rolling his eyes. Love smiled sweetly as Castor laced his fingers into his and hummed.

“You should have walked with us.” Castor chuckled as he rested his forehead against the black-haired young man’s.

“I couldn’t dare, it’s Ammy’s first day, so I wanted to just meet you at the gate.” Love chuckled as they headed in, “I hear there’s a lot of talk right now about some commoner who got in with a high magic, but it’s nothing compared to our lil Ammy~!” Love laughed. Love was a gossip-hungry person but she didn’t mind. He always seemed to have fun stories and knew how to fix her hair when her brother messed it up. 

She held her skirt nervously. Her knuckles turned white. No. he was wrong. She knew that. She’d played FHaTS so many times. Time and time again she’d played it to get all the routes. Even the characters she thought were boring, even the romanceless routes. She’d played them and she knew. The ‘commoner’ the school was about was actually----

She stopped seeing the familiar honey curls and large almond black eyes of the young woman in question.

Vanessa Alicia Everfrost.

The main character of the game and the heroine, who would uncover an underground plot that would change history forever. She ran right past them and Amaris stepped back so she’d not collide. Originally Amaris should have tripped her but she didn’t want to do something so mean. She didn’t realize her own foot catching a stone and began to topple. She jolted when she bumped backwards into someone. Hands moved to steady her and she looked up confused.

Her face began to heat and she felt the gel lose its hold as her hair fluffed right back up.

“A-A-A-aroo-Aroo---lius!” she stammered with a small howl. He grinned as he helped her stand upright. She gulped as he reached to smooth her hair down.

“Welcome to Subcon Academy Ammy!” he chuckled in a low voice. He gave a tender smile as he rested a hand on top of her head. Her heart was racing as she looked at the ground.

The crown prince and Pollux’s best friend. The main capture target of the game. She’d known him almost her entire life and he had always been her favorite romance route. Peeking at him he gave her a kiss on the forehead. 

She looked away ashamed and he smirked revealing his fangs as he did. He wrapped his arms around her causing her to tense up. Her heart raced as she could smell the roses on his collar. Not only was he her childhood friend. But as Amaris Nightingale, the daughter of a duke, father serving as the lead counsel to the king, she was the prince’s fiancee. That was why she was the villainess. 

She gulped and looked at him as he kissed her cheek. She squeaked as he played with a long strand of her hair and she pushed up on his face to get him off of her as he laughed. She looked over but Vanessa seemed interested in talking to someone else. She frowned seeing the group of girls. In the game, they served as Amaris’ entourage but she’d never so much as even spoken to them. In order to give herself the best options she’d opted instead to read and study, so when she was eventually banished she could have a fine life. But even if she didn’t want to get involved, she was angry as she watched. She narrowed her eyes and growled in her throat.

In this cutscene, originally, she should have tripped her and Arulius would have helped Vanessa back to her feet and it would be the first romance point. Instead, he was looking at the group with a frown and rubbing his chin from where Amaris had shoved him. She frowned and began to walk over with her head high.

“A commoner setting foot here? You have so much nerve.” One shouted as Vanessa gave a timid smile. The noble girl waved a fan in front of her face with a scoff.

“The tests indicated---” Vanessa tried to explain but she wasn’t allowed to finish.

“The tests can be faulty! I bet you cheated!” Another stated with a scoff as she cut her off and sneered. “Look at you, not even in the uniform either! You think that just because you scored well you can do whatever?”

“No, I just haven’t---” Vanessa stammered and was cut off again.

“And to think you ran by his majesty without---” A third began to berate her but was the one cut off.

“That’s enough.” Amris kept her voice cold and even as she narrowed her blue eyes. There was a slight chill in the air as she was the one who scoffed. Despite the fact she wanted to just run and hide behind her brothers she had the need to act. She cursed herself for it. She just couldn’t stand there and watch this happen knowing what was going on.

“L-Lady Nightingale.” One girl gave a curtsey, “Y-You agree with us about---” she tried to smile but bit her tongue seeing the glare she was receiving.

“All I see right now is a few young ladies giving nobility a horrible name. We serve the common folk and should welcome the fact someone was able to rise with her own strength!” she scoffed with her hand to her chest, “the fact she didn’t speak to the prince is understandable he was speaking with me after all! I caught my foot on a rock and fell! Would you wish her to interrupt a noble and the prince?” she pointed out angrily. “So if you wish to make a scene so early in the morning, perhaps you should bite your tongues and go eat a macaron!” she huffed.

“Well stated.” Castor chuckled as he walked up behind his sister as she fumed. He gave a big grin.

He patted the top of her head lightly as she scowled, “We should support our fellow students no matter their upbringing after all. Bullying is a punishable offense in our school.” His face grew dark as he gave off a rather wolfish and terrifying sneer, “with your family’s fortunes at stake. After all, we are the top school in the world for magic and it’d be a shame to have ruffians carry that name. Isn’t that right?”

“W-we’re sorry.” the girls huddled and shuddered as Castor stood back up and smiled warmly.

“Good! Now. Carry on and away.” he waved a hand and shooed them off.

Pollux moved to walk over with a frown, “Are you alright?” he asked Vanessa who was staring at them. He stared when she threw her arms around Amaris causing her to tense up confused.

“H-Huh!” She was trying to figure out what was happening. Vanessa was hugging her. She reached and hugged back on instinct. She blinked a few times as she tried to process what was going on. She looked at Castor who chuckled. She looked at Pollux who sneered.

“Thank you for defending me!” Vanessa smiled as she pulled away and held onto Amaris’ hands. “They wouldn’t let me get a word in. I would never cheat or even think of it! I simply lack a uniform as I needed to pick it up today! Thank you, Lady Nightingale!” She gave a warm smile.

Amaris felt her cheeks flush and she shut down, “O-Oh.. it was… just.. The right..thing…” her voice grew quieter and quieter. She was being thanked by the heroine who should condemn her. She couldn’t figure out what was going on. She was mean, right? Snide? She shouldn’t be hugged? She felt someone behind her and looked up.

“That’s Ammy for you~!” Prince Arulius chuckled as he stood behind her. He put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it lightly.

She frowned some as she tried to get herself to stop being embarrassed, “D-Don’t just call me… Ammy we’re at school…Prince Arulius...” she pouted a bit with her quiet voice as he smiled at her. His gold eyes looking at her before the woman clinging to her hands.

“Y-Your Majesty, I apologize for my lack of manners!” Vanessa pulled away to curtsey and he held a hand up as he laughed.

“It’s alright, I’m not really one for formalities. Ammy could tell you that.” he chuckled and spun Amaris around to look at her better and she flinched.

“Ammy did I make you mad?” he asked, “you’re using my title and name. You used my full name earlier too.” he gave her a small frown as he looked at her with wide eyes, “Ammy whatever did I do?”

She fidgeted. This wasn’t how the opening scene should be. She should have been with the other girls, running off from a verbal lashing from her brothers and the prince. But here they were with Vanessa and he was pouting. She frowned as she began to sniffle. Red tears formed in her eyes.

“T-This isn’t… no…” she grumbled. She had read mangas with her situation but they didn’t tell her what happens if you break the scenario. She sniffled and Arulius frowned. He pulled a handkerchief to wipe her eyes.

“Ammy… Don’t cry on your first day…” he spoke softly as he caressed her cheek. She frowned as she looked at the red liquid now staining the cloth then up at him. He gave her a soft smile and poked her nose. She sneezed and sniffled.

“I think it’s fine to be a little formal.” Love stated blankly as he interrupted them. “We are at school, it’s a little different than being at the manor or palace. So Your Majesty should respect that. Fiance or not this could reflect poorly on lil Ammy.”

The prince tensed up, “R-Reflect poorly?!” he gasped in shock. Amaris finished wiping her eyes as Vanessa smiled sweetly.

“You two must really love each other!” she stated with a giggle, “Even if your parents chose this arrangement!”

“I would pick Amaris in a heartbeat!” Arulius beamed proudly and took the poor girl’s hands to spin with her as she gasped. She looked at him with a reddened face as she chewed her lip. He grinned, “Look at her! She’s adorable! She’s kind! She’s gentle! She works so hard! Even if it wasn’t arranged I would pick Amaris!”

She frowned and puffed her cheeks up as he spun with her. She growled as he gave a small sneer and he kissed her quickly causing her to go slack jaw and pull away. She gripped her skirt nervously. He was being far too close when they were in public! She loved it, she always loved his affection in his route, and she loved she was the center of it, but she wasn’t his true route!

The prince blinked as his arms were both grabbed and his ears pulled. He gulped as he looked between the Nightingale twins.

“Arulius!” Castor hissed from the right.

“What have we said!” Pollux growled from the left. They each pulled on his ears as the prince whined.

“You are not to engage in uncouth behavior with our little sister!” Castor snarled angrily, “How many times have we told you to keep your degenerate hands off of her! Just because our father approves of you--”

“Doesn’t mean we do! It’s our job to keep her safe and you’re abusing your power!” Pollux finished and they both let go allowing the prince to land on his rear in the dirt.

Amaris gasped and knelt down to check on him. Even if she knew Vanessa would win his heart and she’d be banished, she still was his childhood friend and she did very much still love him. She reached to dust him off and helped straighten his uniform. He sighed.

“Fine, Fine. I just was excited I get to see her at school now.” he pouted, “you two have been excited as well after all.” he took her hand and kissed the back as she turned red, “Well I suppose I can behave, for now, Lady Amaris. But just.. Once? Please? Call me like you normally do?” he asked quietly, “Sate my need to hear my name on your lips?”

She frowned and sighed. She gave him a lopsided grin, “Just once, Ru.” 

His face turned the same red tone as hers and he grinned with his fangs peeking. He chuckled, “There it is.”

She looked confused and tilted her head, the little curls near her ears bouncing. He chuckled again and she tilted her head in the other direction.

“Lady Amaris Nightingale’s patented ‘only for those moments she’s really happy’ smiles. Lopsided where I can see those precious snaggle teeth of yours.” The prince cooed. She covered her mouth ashamed.

“Oh come on, Arulius.” Pollux sighed, “Don’t tease her more, you know she hates our family’s teeth.” he pulled on his lip to reveal his own sharpened fangs.

“Quite, there’s a reason our family is referred to as the royal family’s trained wolves.” Castor gave a sneer. He checked his pocket watch, “we should go, we’ve dwaddled and delayed the opening ceremony. It can’t begin without you or me, Arulius.”

The prince gave a tired sigh, “I just want to spend time with Amaris. Can’t I give her a tour of the school? I’m her fiance I can do that right?” he pouted with a groan, “I waited two years for her to join us, can’t I enjoy that she’s here now?”

“I don’t require a tour though.” Amaris laughed and looked at Vanessa with a gentle grin, “After the ceremony, you should give Miss Everfrost a tour in my stead.” She gave a bow, “we should be off.”

Arulius gave a small pout, “But Amaris…” she shook her head and he was quiet.

Vanessa paused, black eyes shimmering, “Y-You know my name, Lady Nightingale?”

Amaris tensed up. She played with her fingers nervously, “W-well rumors and such.” she mumbled. She’d forgotten she hadn’t be introduced and had gone off her memory. She gulped. She didn’t think and now it was going to--

“You’re name has been popular.” Love laughed and pushed the girls, “why don’t we all just go on a tour together after the ceremony.” he offered instead. He winked at the Prince who gave a brighter smile. “So you both can see the school. I know You’ve visited before, Ammy but.”

“W-what?!” Arulius gasped running after them as they walked, “You’ve visited and you didn’t say hi to me?!”

“I-I was merely h-here to give brother Castor something.” she defended as she hurriedly walked. She turned to look ahead and gasped bumping into someone and falling back. Arulius moved quickly to catch her and she rubbed her sore nose as she looked up.

“Are you alright?” His voice was gruff. He reached to help her but Arulius beat him to it and dusted her off. “Sorry ‘bout that.” he bowed his head.

“You should be. She could---” Arulius started to go off but Amaris raised a hand and laughed.

“I’m okay.” she gave a small curtsey, “are you alright, Sir Helm?”

“I’m fine. I’m sturdy.” he sighed as he looked at her. Vannessa stared a bit and couldn’t help laughing. 

Amaris turned to look and frowned. Was she going to go for William Helm’s route? She frowned, it wasn’t her favorite route but it had some cute moments. He was a tough guy on the outside but the reality was he was a huge softy with a habit of sewing stuffed animals. He often could be found volunteering at the orphanage if she remembered a few of the cut scenes. She put her fingers to her lips deep in thought. Wasn’t Vanessa meant to meet him AFTER the opening ceremony? Amaris was meant to say something to upset her after the speech. But they also were already late and---

“Ammy, you’re in la-la land again.” Arulius chuckled and kissed her cheek causing her to jolt and snap out of her thoughts.

“D-Don’t just do that Arooo-Arooolius!” she howled as he laughed.

Vanessa laughed with him, “It’s so cute how you say his name!” She giggled.

Amaris tried to hide her reddened face, “I-it’s just a bad h-habit.” she stammered. “I-I’ve s-struggled with his name since we were little.”

“You’re so cute, Lady Nightingale!” Vanessa smiled softly and took her hand, “we should go to the ceremony and listen to your beloved’s opening speech right?” she began to lead her. Amaris whined and waved to her brothers, Love, William, and Arulius as she was dragged. This wasn’t the cut scene at all! She whined internally. She sighed.

“W-we should get your uniform first!” She stated trying to sound snobby, “you’ll stick out like a country bumpkin if you go as you are!” She had to be mean. At least a little, “And dragging me is so uncouth! You should walk at a reasonable pace or you’ll never fit into society as you are, no matter your magic!”

Vanessa slowed down and smiled sweetly. She took her hands off of Amaris’ and nodded, “you’re right. I apologize, Lady Nightingale. I was just excited you see.” she grinned, “I greatly admire you.” she frowned, “And I want to make sure you are happy and safe.”

Amaris blinked confused. She tilted her head to the side. Vanessa wanted her happy and safe? Wasn’t that her job as a villainess to push Vanessa towards the true route of marrying Arulius? She frowned and chewed her lip. “I’m safe, I’m the daughter of a duke,” she stated but her voice was very soft. “You’re the one in danger.” If Vanessa didn’t play the part she needed, she could end up on a bad route. Amaris scowled as she growled recalling them. She’d gotten them merely to finish the game but she loathed them all. She choked on tears thinking of the tortured CGs of the people she’d grown to love and shook her head.

“That’s not true at all!” Vanessa shouted and startled her. She stared confused as the other girl got closer and closer. She tried to walk away.

Amaris backed into a wall as Vanessa placed her hands to either side, “if I don’t do this right! Y-you’ll fall victim to the grim’s curse!”

Amaris froze with wide eyes. She gripped her skirt nervously with whitened knuckles, “W-why do you… know about the Grim’s Curse…?” her heart began to pound. Her chest hurt. Grim’s Curse. A Legend in her family, that if their magic went loose it would take the form of a beast that would bring ruin to the country. That’s why she’d be banished not killed in the true endings, so her family wouldn’t fall to grief.

Vanessa frowned and choked a sob, “I can’t tell you, you won’t believe me! But if I don’t follow things properly, you’ll be banished! And in your anguish! Turn into a murderous Wo---”

“That’s enough. I thought you were acting odd.” Love’s voice was cold as he pulled Vanessa off of Amaris. Amaris gulped and looked at him as he gave her a gentle smile, “you can’t go spouting such silly things so early, it’s only going to make it worse.”

“But you don’t---”

“I DO understand.” Love smiled, “let’s go get to the ceremony. I don’t want you giving lil Ammy a panic attack, alright?” he kept his voice even and let go of Vanessa who rubbed her wrists. He chuckled.

“We can talk about this another time.” he smirked, “I had a feeling from your actions but now I know for sure. And I will have you know, things are already in motion.”

Amaris tilted her head confused. She wasn’t really sure what Love was going on about. In the game, he had always been a side character, just the best friend of Castor. Even in the route, he was an obstacle for Vanessa on that path. How he cherished Castor more than anyone. She knew, in reality, it was simply Castor was his partner and Vanessa had caused them to break up. She frowned. It was no wonder he’d be upset with Vanessa. But her brother hadn’t shown any sign of being into her? If anything, Pollux seemed more interested than Castor did. She put her fingers to her face as she scowled.

“Ammy, don’t make that face.” Love pat the top of her head and she whined. He smiled as he pushed her and Vanessa forward, “let’s go have a good opening ceremony alright? I’m sure you want to listen to Arulius’ speech.”

Amaris squeaked and turned red. She played with her hair. She had waited years to hear that opening speech in person but even now she worried. Her stomach rolled nervously. She turned red thinking of the prince on stage and sighed. She saw a light drift and ran off after it. Why was one at the school?

“Ammy--!” Love was cut off as she jumped in the most un-ladylike fashion over the banister and into the yard. The light continued to dart about the air and she ran after it into the garden. She looked around confused as she realized she’d been led into the garden maze.

“Oh no.” she knew the school grounds but she was horrible with mazes. She saw the light and moved after it. She kept following it and stopped in the center of the maze. She blinked when she saw Arulius sitting there.

“S-Shouldn’t you be at the ceremony?” she fretted and ran over. He smirked and stood up.

“I was worried about you.” he frowned, “while others were around you’ve been acting odd… distant…” he brushed her cheek as the blue flame sat near him and vanished.

“I should have known it was your wisp.” she frowned annoyed, “Here I was worried a fairy got stuck in the school grounds.”

“You would chase it. That’s why I sent it.” he smiled as she leaned into his hand. She looked up at him. He was so unfair. How dare he be so nice. So charming. She sighed as she moved and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest. She started to cry.

“W-whoa!” A-Ammy?” he fretted and held her tightly. He sighed, “you’re stressed and you haven’t even started classes, what on earth has you so worried?”

“I-I’m n-not sure what you’re---” she mumbled and he sighed. He reached and tilted her chin up.

“I can’t understand when you muffle yourself.” he kissed the corner of her eye and she sniffled and sighed as she hugged him tightly. 

“Ammy, what’s wrong? You can always talk to me. You’re my future queen after----”

“I’m not…” her voice was soft, “You’ll pick another…..” she was quiet as she held to his jacket.

“Amaris…?” he frowned confused at her statement, “what do you mean?”

“M-Miss Everfrost. You’ll fall in love with her. You HAVE to….” she stated with a crack to her voice, “S-she’s got magic y-your father is going to need t-to prevent a tragedy! S-so you need to love her and marry her!”

He stared confused, “Amaris… even if she has magic, you’re the one I love.”

“No! No! You will fall out of love with me! I’m mean! I’m haughty! I’m cruel and selfie--” she squeaked when he kissed her to shut her up. She held his shoulder and leaned into it despite her mind telling her to stop. When he broke it off he flicked her forehead. She whined and held the spot tenderly.

“Amaris, as I said earlier, you’re my fiance and I would choose you. If she has magic, so what? You have very powerful magic as well. That’s why you’re my betrothed in the first place. I love you!” He sighed, “As for you other points! You have no idea how you actually are!” he groaned as he dropped his formality fully, “You’re a damn idiot! I tell you this all the time!”

She puffed her cheek up and balled her fists, “No! I’m a villainess!”

“You’re as close to a villainess as I am to an evil ghost in the woods!” he rolled his eyes, “You’re gentle, you stood up for Miss Everfrost earlier! A villainess wouldn’t have done that!”

She jumped, “N-No I was being cruel yes! I was mean!” she frowned, and internally she knew he was right. She just couldn’t stand being mean. She didn’t like people being upset. He flicked her forehead again and pulled her into a hug.

“No, you’re my sweet little Amaris Eclipsa Nightingale.” he hummed and kissed the spot he’d flicked, “My precious beloved wolf.”

She frowned but let herself enjoy the embrace. She knew it’d be only a matter of time before she stopped sharing these tender moments, but until then she would enjoy the closeness. She looked up.

“Ru….”

He smiled and leaned down, letting her kiss him sweetly. She bit his lip making him hiss and she kissed the spot as she licked the blood. He grinned cheekily and kissed her again as she laughed.

She smiled and sighed. She just had to keep him from the bad route. She’d do anything to keep him from that cold end. So she would take her banishment, to save her beloved prince.


	2. Memories are inconvenient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback, flashback; seems we learn how the villainess came to know the prince and a glimpse into her former life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter does mention death please be warned

She curled to her knees as she sniffled. Her tears causing flowers to bloom around her. She rubbed her eyes and jumped seeing a blue flame. She blinked and reached out for it and it was cold. She gasped, laughing as it danced around. She wiped her eyes as it nuzzled her cheek and she gave it a kiss. She heard a gasp and turned. She saw the little boy covered in leaves. His bright gold eyes were very wide. He covered his mouth as he turned red.

She clenched her hands, “w-who are---”

“T-There you are! Everyone is worried about you!” he stated as he walked over and pulled her to her feet. He brushed leaves from her dress and she sniffled as the flame vanished and she looked distraught.

“Misser wisp….” she started to cry again. Another one appeared on the boy’s hand. She stared. She looked at it then at him.

“It was my magic,” he stated softly as she reached to touch it. He flinched as she put her hands right into it and gave him a lopsided grin. He stared at her with wide eyes.

“Ish sho pity!” she grinned, speech impaired from her own crying. She frowned as she looked at him and wondered why he seemed familiar to her.

“Come on we need to go back. Your family is upset!” he huffed but he was smiling from ear to ear. She stood firm and growled. She pulled her hands back and backed up near the thorny ring and purple flowers that had grown from her tears.

“No!” she huffed, “I’m not going back!” the vines squirmed around her and the flowers shifted. He scowled as they lit on fire and she continued to pout.

“Why not?” he asked with an exasperated sigh, “you gotta! Your brothers are throwing a fit! Your father is crying!” He walked closer, “Get out of that Devil’s Kiss before you get hurt.”

She puffed her cheek up and looked away, “they jus wanna make me meet the prinsh and I dun wanna.” she stuck her tongue out as he jolted at her declaration. “I ain’t gonna go meet Aroo-Arooo-Arroo..” she covered her face ashamed. “S-See?! I c-can’t say his name right! S-So I can’t go meet him!”

He stared at her and began to laugh loudly. She jolted and fell backwards confused. He wiped a tear from his eye and sighed. He held a hand out to her while beaming down at her.

“Is that all?” he grinned, “Then you can just call me Ru!” he kept on smiling as she stared at him and began to put the pieces together. She turned red and hid her face. He was the prince. He heard the shameful way she said his name. She’d always struggled with long oo sounds when she spoke, more so when upset and he was laughing at her.

Arulius knelt down to her as she whined and tried to crawl away. She looked at him and frowned. She started to glare.

“M-Meanie!” she shook her fists as she sat on the forest floor, “Meanie! Meanie! Jerk! Y-You’re a-as bad as Polly!” she whined and howled. He reached to pet her head as he just gave a laugh and smiled. She huffed. He stroked her head gently. It was a familiar feeling. She smiled as she leaned into the touch and he gave a gentle smile.

“Will that work? Can I call you Ammy?” he asked as she chewed her lip. He took her hands and helped her stand.

“No.” she was firm with it. He looked sad as she said this and she frowned, “only my loved ones can call me Ammy.” she huffed. He looked hurt, wide gold eyes ready to cry. She huffed again, “I don’t know you enough. So you can’t call me Ammy.”

“If you get to know me, then can I?” he asked with a grin across his freckled face, “you did kiss my magic, don’t I get something?”

“Nope. Prinsh or not. You teased me.” she huffed and frowned, her eyes wide as she realized fully, “W-Wait why is the prince?! Here?!”

He just chuckled some as he looked at her. “Your brothers both had the wrong idea, Amaris wouldn’t run into the manor, she cries horizon, she’d hide where she wouldn’t hurt someone with it.” he explained matter of factly. “So I went to the woods while my father tried to calm the duke down.”

She turned red and gripped her skirt. It was right. She looked at the ashes of the flowers she had created and pouted.

He grinned as he held firmly to her hands. She frowned a bit as he began to lead her back. She caught her foot on a rock and fell against him and frowned as he caught her. He frowned.

“Careful.” he huffed as they walked, “did you really run away because you can’t say my name?” He helped her keep steady as they walked over roots and fallen branches. Small creatures peeked to look at the children.

She turned red, “Aroo-arooo-aroooliush…. Ish embarrassing I can’t say it properly. I-it’ll look bad on papa.” she explained. It wasn’t like she could tell the prince she had memories of a past life and knew he’d someday hate her. She wanted to just prevent their engagement. period. so that way she’d not have to even worry about the stupid game plot. Maybe she’d be able to prevent banishment if she kept away from him. But here he was holding her hand. 

She flinched when he pet her head gently once more.

“I told you, call me Ru then.” he smiled softly as they left the woods. He waved at the large man who was crying bright red tears. 

The prince gasped, “uh-oh!” as the duke ran to scoop both children up and held them tightly. Amaris frowned as her father talked and cried. She wasn’t listening. She was looking at the prince as he laughed and she huffed. She gave a tiny lopsided smile. She leaned against her father and gave a laugh.

The prince looked at her and gave a wide smile, laughing with her as the duke sobbed and the king shook his head.

\-----

  
  


“Say ahhhhh-” the prince held the forkful of chicken up but she looked away, “Ammy----” he whined and she rolled her eyes and bit it. She chewed and lit up happily. She grinned and licked her lips. She turned red as he stared at her and cleared her throat. She frowned and stabbed a bit of her steak and held it up. He stared at her.

“Ahhhh,” she stated with a smile and he grinned happily eating it. He laughed some as they returned to their respective meals. He leaned against her as she ate and she couldn’t help laughing.

“You’re having fun.” She noted with a small huff, “What has you in such a good mood today?” she shoved some of her steak into her mouth with a grin. She loved the food the cafeteria provided at the school. It sure beat the microwave meals she ate in her past life. She frowned and looked down ashamed. 

She poked her chest. Compared to her last life she was rather spoiled. She sighed. She began to play with her food as she leaned on the table. Her appetite had taken a nosedive as she thought about her upcoming banishment. She had been preparing for it and had learned to cook from her family chefs but even still she enjoyed her life. It was a rip-off that she had to be reincarnated as the villain so even tho she worked so hard she would suffer despite her efforts. She wished she had actually let herself be a villain but she knew even if she did she’d feel bad. Besides the duke was a wonderful father and her brothers were loving protective brothers.

She blinked as the prince kissed her cheek. She felt her cheeks growing warm. Even with her doom incoming, she couldn’t help how he made her heart pound. She frowned and looked at him. He was being so unfair to actually be as charming as he was in the game. In fact more so. In the game’s fanbase, he was Prince Perfect. There was a good reason he was the true route after all. 

Arulius Lukas Law, eldest of three, the opposite of her. He was a year younger than her brothers, putting him two years older than her. She had seen him go from a freckle-faced boy who liked to find salamanders and play with snakes in the woods into the tall and dashing young man beside her. He was gentle and loved kids, he was intelligent and a great problem solver. Really a perfect prince. She sighed. And if she wasn’t careful he could easily lose his life. She chewed her fork and tapped her foot.

Arulius frowned as he watched her. He couldn’t help sighing. Since she’d come to school she’d been distant and it was starting to worry him.

“Ama--”

“Your highness!” Came an authoritative tone, “Are you ready to hand your power over?”

Amaris frowned as she heard the young man. Francesco Ricci, the son of a noble from a neighboring kingdom and another one of the love routes. Amaris scrunched her nose and got up.

“Oh, the lady---” he gasped as thorned vines shot from the nearby plants and ensnared him. He tried to keep his dignity as she walked over and folded her arms under her chest.

She narrowed her eyes. She never liked his route. She found him far too annoying. The bad boy type. He did have a secret charm but she could never get over his outer shell and it angered her to have him come by during one of her potential last meals with Arulius.

“L-Lady nightingale---” he tried to talk his way out but she was in far too sour of a mood.

“Aren’t you aware, all Nightingales by nature are wolves who will bite anyone who so much as lays a cross gaze on the royal family?” she spoke with venom in her tone. She snarled as she looked at him and her thorny vines tightened, “Did you think coming by the Prince’s private dining area would give you an advantage, Sir Ricci?” she dropped him right on his face with a rather satisfying crack. She snickered some. While she was normally against violence he had come when she was already agitated. 

Walking back over she sat down and wrapped her arms around the prince with a pout. She was angry. She was mad enough she’d lose her precious Arulius even if he seemed to act like he had no feelings for Vanessa. She knew the routes. She memorized them. She buried her face into his shoulder as she held on. The prince gave a boisterous laugh and hugged her back happily.

“There’s my Ammy~!” he teased, “I was so worried, you’ve been so distant lately.” he frowned seeing her scowl. He sighed, “Franny, do me a favor, and scrape your worthless slimy face off the floor and leave. You’ve made my wolf angry.” the prince used a venomous tone and the man gasped as fire licked his boots and tore off down the hall screaming. Amaris couldn’t help giggling. Arulius smiled and shifted on his seat to give her proper attention

He stroked her cheek gently and she leaned into his palm and shut her eyes. She tried to fight the tears but she was a cry baby. She knew that as she sniffled. Arulius pulled his handkerchief covered in red stains out to wipe her eyes. 

“I keep telling you, don’t. It looks like you bled on it.” she laughed as he kissed the corner of her eye.

“I don’t care what people think, I will wipe your tears away.” he hummed, “perhaps I should ask love to make me a red handkerchief if you’ll be crying this much? Like my red shirts?” he mused with a chipper tone.

She frowned and sniffled more, “I-I didn’t ask for th-these accursed tears!” she beat on his chest angrily, “T-these stupid horizon tears of mine! Jerk! Jerk! Meanie! You aren’t my prince perfect!” she pouted as he teased her.

He laughed as he let her get her frustrations out. This was better. This was the Amaris he knew. He pet her head gently as she leaned against him. As she calmed down he kissed her forehead.

“Feel better?” he asked softly. 

“Not really.” she admitted. She gripped the cloth of his shirt. She needed to play her role but here she was being spoiled again.

“My big idiot Ammy~” he sang and hugged her. “Stupid, stupid, lovable Ammy~!”

She huffed and he poked her cheek, “what will I do if your brothers find you were crying again? Castor will castrate me and the royal line will end, or will Pollux steal the royal jewels and bury them where not even hounds dare hunt?” he joked around but he did shudder considering her brothers.

She snorted and started to laugh, her true laugh, a bit husky and alternating between high and low. Almost like a dog barking and a bell ringing and interchanging at once. 

He kissed her cheek, “Honestly, what is the matter? Can’t we talk about it?”

She frowned, her laugh fading. “Can’t I just… enjoy being near you a little longer... Before we can’t anymore?”

“Again with this?” he groaned and leaned back in his seat with a pout. He flicked her forehead enticing her to whine, “Amaris I love you. This insistence I will leave you is hurting me.” He looked at her and frowned, furrowing his brow, “I’ll cry if you keep this up.”

She snapped to look up at him with wide eyes and began to tear up. He sighed and stroked her cheek. There was his cry baby fiance. A bit quick to temper and pouty, with bright red tears that stained so many shirts growing up. She was easy to read most of the time but the past week he had the worst time getting an idea of what was in her head. 

Thinking on it the prince thought to how during their childhood she often had moments of staring off into space and then randomly crying. He wondered if her agitation and insistence on him leaving her was part of that. He put a hand to his chin and furrowed his brow deep in thought. 

“Ruru don’t do that you’ll get wrinkles.” she giggled and he blinked. She was smiling, that lopsided grin. She was calling him that pet name she gave him years before. He sighed and kissed her cheek as she leaned against him tiredly. He stroked her hair and snickered as her hair gel had lost its grip. He played with the fluffy curls.

“Don’t mess with it. I’m too tired Ruru.” she grumbled as she laid on him. He frowned and tilted her chin towards him.

“Are you not sleeping?” he asked noticing the eye bags she had. He had wondered the other day but she had covered them with makeup it seemed. Her crying had removed it, “is your room---”

“It’s… not my room.” she sighed, “Nightmares.” she spoke softly as she held onto him. He frowned and shifted. He lifted her up making her gasp and cling to him. He carried her out and down the hall. 

She clung tightly as a few people stared at the prince as he carried her. She sighed, there wasn’t an event with Miss Everfrost for another week so she guessed it was fine to not throw a fit. She was far too tired from worrying about her role. She didn’t care anymore what people thought of her as the prince carried her so delicately even though she knew she had to be a bit heavy.

He stopped near his room and shifted to open the door. He set her on his bed as she stared at the ceiling confused.

He laid beside her and took her hand, “I’ll send word to your teacher you were ill.” he chuckled as he leaned on his free arm, looking at her with sparkling gold eyes.

She looked at him and rolled to her side. She gave him that lopsided grin as he kissed her forehead.

“I’m your anti-nightmare, aren’t I?” he spoke softly, “so rest, I’ll be here.” 

She frowned but she was so tired. She nodded and scooted closer to him, snuggling against him. He smiled and held onto her as she dozed off.

\------

“Eclipse you missed another deadline!” The manager shouted through the phone. The dark-haired woman scowled as she held it away from her ear. She sighed heavily.

“I sent the damn documents! Check your junk folder!” she finally shouted back angrily, “I didn’t stay up for 72 hours straight for you to pin this on me you technologically inept old man!” she snapped, “I even dropped the printed off version on your door did your damn dog eat them again?! You Fucking lounge lizard!” 

Before he could yell more she hung up and groaned. If he didn’t see the documents that wasn’t her fault. She sent the entire half of the book she was asked to. She’d worked overtime on finishing it to his standards and he still had the nerve to yell at her.

She leaned back and grabbed her game system from the dock and sighed as it booted up. Stretching across her couch she tapped her fingers on her chin as it loaded up. She hummed and lifted it above her head as the opening graphic showed her favorite.

“Arulius my sweet two-dimensional love! You’ll never yell at me and say mean things!” she laughed as she loaded her save file. She hummed as she looked at the greeting and sighed. 

If only real guys were as charming. Well, that wasn’t truly the case. She frowned as she thought of her book’s illustrator and felt her cheeks growing warm. She sighed. It was too bad he wasn’t into dating. Rather she didn’t think he was. He never really showed an interest. But she also knew she wasn’t his type even if he did date. She thought of his ex-wife and pouted. She rolled to her back as she played her game, cheek puffed up in her own annoyance.

“So I’m a little brutish. I could be cute… maybe.” she sighed and wondered if she should start a new save but her stomach growled so she frowned.

“I should get something other than ramen.” She decided. She hadn’t really gone shopping since David hadn’t paid her for the new novel yet. She grabbed a bone from the ornamental moon dish on her side table and gnawed on it, “granted I’m glad Sena told me about these. They’ve been good.” she chewed a bit as she got up. She picked up her scarf and coat before grabbing her phone, wallet, and keys. Setting the system back on its dock she headed out into the cold autumn air.

Chewing the bone treat she shoved her hands in her pockets as she walked. She really wanted to buy steak or even non-premade burgers. She sighed. She couldn’t until the draft was approved and she got paid for it. She hated it but she loved her job. She stopped in front of a store and saw a poster for an upcoming game and sighed. She really wanted it. 

“I wonder what routes are in that one?” she frowned, “Ruru isn’t on the cover so I don’t think he’s in it.” she bit down and cracked the bone with her oversized teeth. She caught her reflection and pulled on her lips with a sigh. 

“Too bad I’m not Vanessa. Just a wolfish grouchy author.” she snickered and walked into the store with a huff. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out.

“City morgue, you stab em I slab em, Eclipse speaking.” she greeted as she knelt to inspect a box of off-brand cereal. 

“Moony did you snap at David again? He’s calling me to fix his email again, you called him a nasty word again.”

“I called him inept at technology. And a lounge lizard.” she scoffed, “he is,” she stated and put the cereal back as she chewed on the remaining bone. “Look if he wants to bitch my drafts are late when I sent them off half a day before deadline, that’s on him. I even dropped a physical copy into his mail box!!!”

“Still. You can’t just yell at him, he signs your checks.” her brother gave a weary sigh, “Honestly Eclipse.”

“Lighten up. I got the draft in, you can check my email. If he misses his deadline that’s on him as I said. I even got half the next draft prepped, I promise you the next volume of The Dragon’s Lament will be a real banger!” she grinned with a snicker, “did I tell you about the twist I was planning yet? About the princess?” She looked at a few boxes of toaster pastry and read the back of the box carefully. She put them back when she noticed their price.

“No? Last I knew you were planning to kill her off.”

“Exactly!” she beamed, grabbing a box of granola bars, she wrinkled her nose as she looked at the contents of the box. “ugh… white chocolate counts right?”

“Stay away from the word chocolate. I don’t need you breaking out in hives again.”

“It’s so unfair!!! I want to eat chocolate!! And shrimp!!!” She whined and shoved it back onto the shelf to grab another one to read the back of.

“Eclipse Artemis Guardian.” 

She puffed her cheek up annoyed and put it back, “I know, I know! But anyway, so like, she’s secretly, get this, DEAD! The whole reason she’s so durable is she’s been dead the whole time! Her head can come off at the neck and she’s fine and can stitch it on with chance threads! Isn’t that fun?” She had a huge grin on her face, the left side of her mouth pulling higher than the right in her excitement.

“Why do I know you’re smiling right now.”

“You wound me!” she gasped and laughed, “you got me, I’m smiling. Honestly I did plan this from when I first drafted the story you see.” she admitted with a soft laugh, “That’s why she has that marking on her neck, her elder brother beheaded her. But because she’s favored by the goddess of death she was pardoned.” she explained her plot idea with gusto, “And! It’s so funny! They try to behead her and the dragon catches her head and she tells him to grab her body and run! He’s so confused by it!”

“This sounds like such a you plot Moon for brains.”

“Right?” she laughed, “By the way thanks for the suggestion I try the marrow sticks. It’s great to crunch!” she finished chewing and pulled it from her mouth to shove in the baggy she kept in her pocket.

“I figured you’d like them, Celeste was the one who told me about them as I kept chewing up my necklaces.”

“Gott alive our bad teeth and chewing habits!” She laughed as she went to go pay, “Oh right, My birthday is coming up~!” she hummed. If she couldn’t get the game perhaps---

“What do you want?”

“Frozen hearts and tattered scrolls has a sequel coming out but I don’t get paid soon enough!” she whined as she scanned her items and threw them in the bag. “As my loving big brother, you want to spoil your lil hard-working sister right??? Spoil your little wolf with her bestseller!!!”

There was a heavy sigh from the other side.

“Fine, I’ll get you the game.” he chuckled as she looked at the lights and started to cross the road.

“You’re the best---” She grinned as a car came speeding. She huffed and moved to run and jumped onto the sidewalk proudly.

“Not today!” she cackled and flipped the car off, which had clearly blown the red light.

“What?”

“Almost got hit by a car. Again. It’s fine I got out of the way. I’ll talk to you later, Love you Sena!” she chirped as she moved the bag to her the crook of her elbow.

“Love you too, Eclipse. Take care. And stop hassling David.”

“Maybe.” she stuck her tongue out and hung up. Tucking her phone in her pocket she blew on her cold fingers as she headed back to her tiny apartment.

She stopped in front of a dress shop and looked at the clothing within it. She sighed as she thought about it. She pulled on her black coat and jolted feeling a hand on her head. She grabbed it and went to swing when a familiar voice stopped her.

“WAIT WAIT WAIT MOONY!” he held his hands up defensively. She turned to see her illustrator and huffed. She let go of his arm and rolled her eyes.

“D-Don’t just spook me like that Keith!” she laughed as he grinned. She shoved her hands into her pockets as she looked up at him, “I really will throw you!”

He ruffled his red-brown hair as he chuckled, “Sorry, sorry I just saw your scarf and wanted to say hi. I didn’t mean to startle you, I promise!” he put a hand to his chest, “I don’t know if I could have handled you throwing me again!”

She turned red and looked away pouting, “well you should know better after working with me, I dislike being startled!”

“Like a little bunny rabbit!” he laughed and reached to stroke the top of her head, her black curls bouncing up. She leaned into it as he pet her hair.

“I’m more like a wolf.” she corrected but smiled fondly at him. He laughed as he looked down at her bag, “dinner?”

“Yeah, I needed something other than ramen.” she sighed, “David was harassing me this morning so I thought I deserved it.” she puffed her cheek up, “I really want a steak or something but I need to be cautious until I’m paid.”

“I think you really need to re-discuss your contract. He’s taking advantage of you.” he frowned, “even my illustrations are paid upfront, why does he make you wait on payment?” Keith stroked his chin as he closed one golden hazel eye.

She gave a shrug, “Because I’m a 29 year old woman who’s the younger sibling of his editor?”

“Even still.” Keith sighed, “there has to be some legal issue with how he treats you! You wrote the Dragon’s Lament! Oh! I heard about the movie! Are you excited?” he asked as he walked beside her. He looked down at her hand and then back at her face as she had started giving a rather lopsided grin.

“I’m so excited! We even got Aslan Reed to play the dragon!” She spun to walk backwards. Her foot moving off the sidewalk into the road.

His eyes went wide as he reached out for her as she smiled that warm lopsided grin at him. His blood ran cold, gloved hand out stretched.

“ECLIPSE!” His voice cracked.

The impact was fast and sudden. She didn’t even have time to think as she hit the hood of the car and was thrown into the air. Her red scarf flying loose.

Landing with a sickening crunch she gurgled. Her blue eyes were open wide as she laid there broken. Legs bent in a way they shouldn’t arms twisted. Blood pooled from her mouth and body. Rain began to fall.

He ran to her as he called 911. He shifted her as tears began to fall down his face and he held the fading woman.

“Eclipse!” he sobbed as he looked at those bright blue and fogging eyes. His tears melted with the rain against her face as her chest stopped moving.

“ECLIPSE!”

\-----

She woke up panting and felt warm hands. She looked at the prince. She buried her face against his chest tiredly. His clothing had the smell of roses and ash. She choked on a heavy sob. Her chest hurt. She couldn’t breathe well. She felt the hot tears burning her eyes.

“Breathe.” He instructed as he rubbed her back. 

She hadn’t dreamt of her prior life in so long. She’d never thought of how she died. She tried hard not to think about it. Everything hurt. She buried her face into Arulius’ shirt as she sobbed. He rolled to his back with her laying on top of him. He stroked her hair as she laid there. She slowly stopped sniffling and he brushed her cheek with a smile.

“I thought I stopped nightmares?” He asked, half joking, half serious. He frowned, “what happened?”

“It… You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” she sighed as she rested there, “do you think… people can be reborn?”

“I do.” he nodded, “Very much, Reincarnation is one of the base principles of Solgarian worship after all! You need at least 3 lives to become a star!”

“Right…” she frowned and closed her eyes, “Ruru I’m so scared right now…” she admitted in a quiet voice.

“About me leaving you?” He asked her with a small scowl, “I’m really not going to leave you. I adore you. Ever since we met. I knew one day, you’ll be beside me as my queen!”

She gave a dry laugh and he rolled his eyes. He shifted so they could sit up on his bed. He wiped her eyes, “Really what is with this all of a sudden? You’ve never been this… tepid… timid?” he tried to find the right word as she sat on his lap. She put her head on his shoulder.

She couldn’t tell him the truth. She’d been enjoying their life because it set her up as the jealous villainess who bullied the heroine for taking her long time friend and partner away from her. She loved him. She loved him even more after spending a lifetime with him. 

He at first was just a character who reminded her of someone she liked. But now she. Her chest ached. She really did love him. It was so unfair. She didn’t get to see her book series finish, and she’d be forced to leave a life she’d grown to love.

“I hate fate,” she mumbled.

He blinked. Fate? He hadn’t heard that grievance in some time. 

He looked at her as her hair curled around her face, her large blue eyes that were currently rimmed in red from crying too much, the way she puffed her cheek in her annoyance and looked out the window at a white bird.

“Then I’ll just take fate and burn it.” he declared.

She snorted and started to laugh. He was too sweet for her. She put her arms on his shoulders and gave him a gentle kiss. For a bit more, she’d enjoy that optimistic stupidity of her prince perfect. Her Arulius.

Vanessa peeked from the crack in the door and smiled. She huffed as she saw the two kissing and folded her hands behind her back and hummed happily down the hall. She held her hands together and stretched.

“Now to strike down all my flags!” she beamed and skipped off.

  
  
  



	3. Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love and Vanessa have a serious discussion but things derail and tensions peak as things get dropped like a plate of chilies on a roller rink

“Satisfied?” Love asked as he saw Vanessa coming down the hall, “I told you, she’ll be fine. Unlike the original plot, he’s head over heels and she’s nothing like the game.” he waggled his finger and she rolled her eyes.

“Even so, I can’t help but worry! She seems so stressed out, maybe she’ll still turn into a grim!” Vanessa pouted as she crossed her arms. “She’s so sad! He’s making her sad! I should run in there an comfort her right---” she started to run back but her collar was grabbed.

“Listen here, I haven’t spent the last decade watching her belittle herself for you to make it worse! You rush in there, you’ll seem like your triggering the third-week event!” he dragged her forcibly away from the dorm area, “the idea is to AVOID any flags! We got lucky day one she stepped backwards into the idiot prince, but you can’t account for her to always do that!” he brought her into a classroom and sat her down, “Listen to me as your upperclassman and fellow player!”

Vanessa rolled her eyes and sighed, “I wish she was reincarnated too! Then I could cuddle her and be like “don’t worry, I secret princess of the fae will protect you from all bad ends!” She declared happily, “No grim’s curse if she has my love!”

Love slapped his face and dragged his hands down his cheeks exasperated. “No! No! No! The issue isn’t if she has love or not! The trigger is her emotions! Amaris already shows signs of the fact she bears the grim’s curse on her soul!” he chewed his nail. Ever since she was a child, Amaris had always shown signs she possessed the ill fate of a grim’s curse. Despite all Nightingale blood members possessing red tears, Amaris was the only one whose tears could cause ‘Devil’s Kiss’ plants to bloom. A plant said to be an omen of death. He chewed his nail as he narrowed his eye angrily. He always thought the writing was so damn slopping Frozen Hearts and tattered scrolls. Even the ‘bullying’ it never really was! She did her job as a noblewoman to tell the country fool how to act. She even took her banishment without fighting it.

He stomped his foot and ruffled his hair. He pointed angrily, “AND you BEST NOT go for a CASTOR route! You hear me! I will be 100 times worse than the game’s Love!” he declared to her with a scowl, “I’m not squandering this chance to not only be reborn as a man but as the lover of my favorite character! He’s so adorably dorky you know! When he forgets his glasses and has to get close to you to see, how he likes his tea with so much sugar you’d get a cavity but he acts like he’s drinking it black!” he held his face as he thought about the Nightingale man, “All Nightingales hate bitter things, just so you know!” he pointed at her, “if you want to make her smile, it’s sweets!”

“I’m so jealous.” Vanessa huffed, “You got your memories early on it seems, and got to see her as a little girl! I bet she was adorable! She was wasn’t she?!”

“The cutest!” Love boasted, “I even have a few paintings from when we were children! I’ve known her since she was 10 years old!” he gave a snide smirk, “and poor Miss Everfrost only to figure it out a month before coming to school!”

“You’re a jerk! Just like the game!” she frowned as she leaned in her chair, “Look, I need to avoid the flags, you can at least help me with that! If you want her happy too! This is so unfair!”

“You think it’s unfair?! I’ve watched her grow up!” Love snapped, “you’re being a bratty kid!”

“Don’t call me a kid! I bet I was older than you!” she frowned as she sighed. She waved her hand and formed a crystal rose with her magic and a few people stared. Love gasped in shock.

“Don’t just do that!”

“Roses are her favorite right? What’s her favorite color? Come on designated big brother tell me!” she grinned and stood up.

“No! Roses are only her favorite beca---” he was cut off but another voice.

“I thought I heard you yelling.” Pollux sighed, “Have you seen Ru? We have sparring practice and I can’t find him. He looked at the rose and tilted his head, “is that for Arulius?” he asked and took it spinning it with awe, “The detail on this is stellar!”

“Give that back!” Vanessa frowned, “I made that for Lady Nightingale!”

“Ah? Then she won’t accept it.” Pollux stated bluntly as the woman’s expression fell. “Ammy only takes roses from Ru after all. She hates roses.”

Vanessa could only stare with wide eyes as he spun the flower in his fingers without a care. He handed it back to her, “Make a Moontear, she’ll accept moontears from anyone! I’m so glad my idiot sister finally has a friend!” He gave a big grin as he put his hands on his hips proudly. “She loves moontears, They match our hair after all!”

Vanessa rolled her eyes. She wanted to give her a rose. She scowled, furrowing her brow, “Wait, why does she hate roses?”

“Oh it’s prickly,” Pollux stated as Love facepalmed at his stupid nature. Pollux frowned, “I’m not going to say more. But I dooooo want to give one warning.” he slammed a hand on the desk making her jump. On his skin red markings glowed, striping down his face. His blue eyes turned red as he glared. “Miss Everfrost, if you hurt her. Even a little. I don’t care how grand your magic, the Nightingales will send you to the horizon.”

Love sighed and bit his tongue. There it was. Pollux’s infamous sister complex. While he knew it boiled down to actually just being overprotective. To outsiders, the men of the Nightingale family had a weird sense of loyalty towards the youngest member.

Love sighed as he thought about the young lady. Even from a young age, her magic was so great when she cried it leaked out. This earned her the name of the “Cry Baby Wolf” from the prince. 

Unlike the game, the Amaris Nightingale he knew was a timid girl. She would wait for frogs to cross in front of her carriage before moving on. She would visit the chefs to learn about their work. She helped the maids with laundry. She was an active and overly helpful young lady. Her father and brothers doted on her but she never asked for anything. 

He paused thinking. Everything Amaris always did seemed so normal. Even before he had his memories of his past life. But thinking on it now, with the appearance of Vanessa and even Amaris’ odd behavior. His mutli-colored eyes grew wide.

“She knows too,” he mumbled as it hit him.

“What?” Vanessa stared confused, “W-who knows too?!”

“Amaris! Amaris knows of Frozen hearts and Tatter Scrolls!” he fretted.

Pollux stared confused, “are you talking about Ammy’s weird fantasy?” he jumped when both glared at him angrily. He blinked confused as they backed him to the wall.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN WEIRD FANTASY?!” Vannessa pushed against him, “THIS IS LIFE AND DEATH!”

“Eh?!” Pollux gasped as his heart thudded in his chest, “J-Just that thing you mentioned, Frozen whatever; Ammy used to draw little pictures of Ru and stuff and she’d write it in some weird language. I asked her what it meant and that’s what she told me it was. It was so weird I just---” he watched Love take off down the hall.

Vanessa growled, “W-Wait for me you jackass!!!!” She shouted leaving the poor duke’s son confused as he blinked. He covered his mouth as he turned red much like his sister did around the prince. He looked at the door from which Vanessa and Love had run out of and frowned.

\-----

“There.” She smiled happily as she stood in the pond, dress tied up. The prince laughed as he stood a bit further in. The spirits swam around the water and the air happily chittering.

“Isn’t this pretty? Not even the school knows.” he sang quite proud of himself, “I found it when I was tired from sword fighting.”

“It’s beautiful!” She threw her arms open as the fairies danced around. They nuzzled against her and she beamed. She gave a few a quick kiss and the prince pouted. She looked at him confused.

A wisp appeared in front of her and she looked at it and then the prince. Holding her hands out she brought it to her lips and gave it a gentle kiss. He covered his mouth ashamed and she waded over in the water. She’d never seen the pond in any cgs, nor was there an event tied to it. That made this something for her and him alone and her heart was overflowing to get have such a fond memory. She leaned against him and he smiled. He placed his arms on her hips and gave her a kiss on the lips.

“So did you decide yet?” he asked with a growing grin.

She tilted her head confused. One way, then the other. The curls of her hair bouncing as she did. Her little snaggle fang peeking from her lips as she looked at him.

“Our wedding, I keep asking you which season you wish to be wed in.” he laughed as she turned red and her mouth opened to protest. He quickly gave her a kiss and she covered her mouth and fumed quietly. He loved teasing her somedays.

She frowned some. He was being mean. She let him take her hands and they danced in the shallow pond as the spirits laughed for the couple.

“Incoming. It seems someone is looking for you both.” a fairy with leaves for hair reported, “My lady, your future brother-in-law is seeking you. He seems in a panic.” it laughed as it spun around in the air, “Apologies Dear prince we must take our precious one back.”

The prince rolled his eyes, “How is it I’m the great Prince Arulius but you always fawn over my fiance more than me?! Shouldn’t I be blessed?” he snickered as he stroked one of the long serpentine spirits.

Amaris smiled. One thing she did have the game never spoke of, she had the spirits. She stroked the back of one of the long jelly like snakes and moved to fetch her shoes. The leafy spirit walking beside her with a big grin.

“Do you like it? They prepared this for you!” it smiled happily, “for you and the prince to be happy!”

She blinked and smiled. Kneeling down she pet its head tenderly.

“I love it, but it’s better suited for your princess. But I’m grateful you made it for me,” she spoke softly so the prince who was busy playing with other spirits wouldn’t hear her. The leafy fairy chuckled.

“We’ll make her her own place. This one is just for you. She may be the queen’s child, but you are our beloved guide!” it chuckled, “Twas not our princess who always came to our aid when others would act out.” it pointed out with a wink

Amaris flinched and looked ashamed. She played with her fingers, “w-well it does no good to make fairies and spirits angry with me…” While they weren’t mentioned in great detail in the game she knew from living as Amaris Nightingale it was good to have relations with a positive outcome with the spirits.

As a Nightingale, she was closer to spirits than she was humans. This was the reason for their snow white hair and piercing blue eyes. All nightingales cried red tears as a result of pulling in ambient magic. Normally the men channeled this into what was called Horizon marks. They were bright red stripes on their bodies that allowed them to channel that magic. Both her brothers were strong and could easily litter their bodies with the markings. She sighed thinking of how scared she’d been the first time they did it in front of her, they never did it in the game so she hadn’t been ready for that.

Amaris was the first female born to the Nightingale house since its inception. She couldn’t form horizon marks but when she sobbed a poisonous and violent plant sprung from her tears and she was able to control its thorny vines with little thought to it. She could release her magic in the form of the plants and spirits around her. Because she could put magic directly into the earth the earth spirits loved to flock to her. She drew in far more magic than her brothers did and it was that that made her a good queen candidate. For a prince who was gifted in soul fire as blessed by the sun, a wife who was able to use magic without being fatigued would prove useful.

But she knew better. She was cursed by the moon. She knew it from the odd way light his her hair. It always appeared like a moon shimmered on the icy locks. Much like the sun that sparkled on Arulius’ hair. But she had two stars as well and no one knew what that could mean. 

The moon was dangerous.

It was a cold thing. That was why it was called a curse, not a blessing. Even with its mark on her---

“Ammy look!”

She turned to stand and looked at the prince as he used a flame to guide a spirit around like a cat after a string. She couldn’t help giving a small smile as the wind blew through the clearing.

He said he loved her. He showed he loved her. Even if he’d fall out of love with her and fall for the lost fairy princess, she was happy to have his love. 

She started to walk to him when she heard rustling and panic.

“AMARIS!” Love panted, his uniform a mess as he was covered in leaves. She stared confused as he was followed by Vanessa who was in a similar ragged state and could only stare. Arulius walked up behind her, his hand on his shoulder. He glared angrily. She frowned.

“AMARIS!!!” Love walked over ignoring the prince’s stare, “Frozen hearts and tattered Scrolls what meaning does this have for you!” he asked in a worried state. He gulped as her eyes went wide.

She frowned and laughed nervously, “I-Is Polly mocking me again?” she asked softly. She leaned against the prince who tightened his grip on her shoulder.

“Amaris did you play the first game only or did you get to play the sequel?!” Vanessa asked as she got closer.

Amaris felt her blood running cold. She felt light-headed. Her chest hurt. She gripped her dress as her vision grew blurry. She chewed her lip and fidgeted. Everything was hot. She was hot. She was burning. Her chest hurt. It hurt. She couldn’t get the air into her lungs.

Hands covered her weeping eyes.

“Breathe.”

Gentle tone. Large warm hands that smelt like pond water and fire. She choked her sobs and tried to take a shaky breath. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and spoke coldly.

“Are you two having fun panicking her?” Arulius asked as he held her. He glared at Vanessa specifically who jolted, “Since she first saw you she’s been insisting I marry you instead of her, why? What underhanded methods or lies---”

“What?” Vanessa tilted her head, “I don’t want to marry you. I want to marry her.” she stated.

The prince stared at her befuddled. He loosened his grip on Amaris and she had an equally confused face.

“Come again?” he asked.

Love groaned and pinched his nose, “I had suspicions but god damnit, you can’t marry Amaris!”

“Why not? If I marry her won’t that prevent any of the bad routes period?” Vannessa asked with a heavy sigh, “No flower event will happen if she’s not causing devil’s kiss to sprout around campus if I’m there to wipe her tears~!” she boasted.

Amaris blinked. That’s right in the game, one of the bad end triggers was the prince being accidentally poisoned by the flowers she grew when she cried. But it only happened if Vanessa had started his route but failed her charm check.

“W-wait…” she stammered, “Y-You can’t marry me Miss Everfrost---” she stammered as she raised her hands confused, “Y-You love the prince right? Since you f-first no… wait that…” she frowned as she realized the event to trigger the romance route of Arulius had already passed, and thanks to her clumsy nature hadn’t actually happened. She put her hands to her cheeks, “D-Did I mess up?!”

Love and Vanessa looked at her and both sighed. Love started to laugh in relief.

“Oh gods, here we are panicking and---” he started off and wiped a tear, “you DO know don’t you!” he frowned, “I wish I knew you knew sooner.” he shook his head, “you cover it much better than our airheaded protagonist does.”

“What?” Amaris stared as she slowly processed, “W-wait wait wait!” she gasped and shifted, foot moving on a branch. She was caught by Arulius who was making a rather confused face. She stared and laughed at it and he rolled his eyes helping her stand back up.

Vanessa smirked, “well, that’s somewhat cleared! Amaris, answer! Did you play the sequel?”

She frowned and shook her head, “No…” she frowned and gave a small pout, “I just asked my brother to get it for my birthday…. I was waiting on a payment from my book when it was set to come out. But… I…a car....”

Arulius made a gasp and choked on a noise.

“D-Dragon’s lament…” he stated with a tremble. Amris whipped her head to look at him confused. He looked down at her and gave a nervous grin, a red tone on his face, “W-was the book… Dragon’s lament….?”

She felt her cheeks heating up.

“What?! You wrote Dragon’s lament?!” Vanessa beamed, “Oh my gosh the movie was so good! I was so mad they changed the ending though! I much preferred the actual ending in the book!”

Amaris frowned, “I-I didn’t… get to see it... I died...in the middle of the writing of book three....”

“Ah… that’s right… the author died….” Love put his hand to his mouth in shock. His eyes widened and looked at the prince, “WAIT WHY DO YOU---”

Arulius chewed his lip and tried to hide his red face by looking away.

“I… I was… the illustrator… of it…” he mumbled lowly as he covered his mouth with his hand. "I-I did the covers in inner pictures..."  


A cold wind blew through as the group stood there in the pond’s clearing. Amaris looked up at her prince. Her perfect prince. The prince she loved originally because he looked like a younger version of her illustrator who she had been crushing on.

She crumpled to her knees, overloading.

“Ammy!” Arulius knelt down and supported her as she sighed. She looked at him with those wide eyes and frowned. He gulped at the intense expression.

“W-were you really… Keith…?” she asked. She hadn’t said that name in so many years.

“Eclipse?” he asked softly. His eyes began to brim and he embraced her tightly. She began to tear up and held onto him tightly.

Vanessa watched and frowned, “Damnit!” she frowned, “there go my odds. She knew him in a past life too?!” she stomped her foot annoyed.  


Love sighed, “isn’t this the best outcome for us?” he asked and put a hand on her shoulder, “no sequel events if she’s happy?”

“My issue is the moonjumper.” Vanessa frowned, “if Amaris and the prince are safe, who will become his vessel to trigger the magic break?”

“We can figure that out later..” Love sighed as he looked at the crying couple.

“I should have known from that stupid lopsided smile of yours!” he laughed and stroked her eyes, “To think this entire time! This is so exciting! My heart is so happy for this to be the case!”

She laughed as she gave that exact grin. She paused, “W-w-wait! W-w-w-why are you excited it’s me?!” she fretted and pouted, “I-I’m not your type! At all!” she pointed to Vanessa who jumped, “D-Doesn’t she resemble your wife more?!”

“Are you talking about Nat???” he asked confused and gave a loud cackle, “No-- I..Hold on! No oh.. You’re too cute.” he gave her a kiss right on the lips making her flush and stammer confused. “You daft woman I’ve loved you since I first read your book when I was asked to do the cover!” he relaxed his tense shoulders and leaned his head on her shoulder. He was beaming.

She sat there confused. She had a lot of information. She put a hand to her mouth.

“D-Does this mean I don’t have to get banished?” her eyes sparkled.

Vanessa looked at her and winked, “I’m not going on the true route! But that doesn’t mean I won’t use my magic to save the country! Just one condition!” she grinned and knelt beside her. Amaris blinked as she got closer.

“Condition?” she frowned, “W-what?”

“Can I be YOUR royal concubine?”

Amaris stared at her blank-faced. Arulius sat up and pulled the woman close.

“I’m not sharing! I love Ammy, I love Eclipse, she’s mine!” he declared angrily. "I didn't get to confess last life, I'm not losing her a second time too!" he pouted.  


“What…?” Amaris blinked as she was then pulled by Vanessa who stuck her tongue out and held her close.

“I’m a better match for her! After all, it’s because your dumbass has a penchant for so easily getting locked in a basement she’s been clearly stressed out!” Vanessa scoffed, "You have the most bad end routes in the game!"  


“Hold on--” Amaris gasped when Arulius grabbed her again.

“I loved her in my past life and our entire lives here! You can’t waltz in and declare that you’re better for her than I am!” he boasted.

“Fine, then I’ll steal her from you!” Vanessa hissed.

Love swore he could see sparks between the two as he sighed. He looked at the confused Amaris who was stuck between the bickering two and smiled. If she had this much affection. There was no way for the Grim’s Curse to trigger.

Amaris sat there blankly as she was being pulled back and forth. All her preparation. Her resignation to letting Vanessa have Arulius. Keith. The sequel---

“Why did you ask about the sequel?” she stated. Vaness paused in her fight and looked at the ground sadly. Amaris frowned, “I-I only saw the cover, I tried to not look closely so I could play blind, why did you two ask if I know it?” 

Arulius frowned and took the chance and pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her with a huff, “what is this about anyway? That name you mentioned sounds familiar but I don’t know it.”

“I-it was that game I liked to play.” Amaris explained for him. "R-remember I talked about it sometimes. T-the one I liked to play when we were traveling."   


“Ah!” he gasped, “the one you had as your phone background? Wait---” he blinked and pointed at himself, “wait aren’t I---”

She turned red and kissed his cheek and he fizzled embarrassed.

“Prince Arulius was my favorite route in the game. H-He um…” she played with her hair, “Looked how I pictured you looked when younger---”

He held her tightly, “Arg! That’s so unfair! Why did you die before I could ask you on a proper date then?! Why are you so Adorable always?!” He kissed her cheek and her neck aggressively and nipped her neck with a frown as she turned a bright red.

“W-w-well how was I s-supposed to know a car w-would--” she frowned whined, “Stop it!!! I’m trying to process information right now! Arulius!” she hissed. He frowned as he rested his head on her shoulder.

“Fine. I’ll stop for now.” he pouted, “So are you saying we’re living in your game? That’s not exactly pleasant to know. I don't want to be a play thing.”

“I think it’s fine.” Love crossed his arms and held a finger up as he closed one eye in thought, “You see, we’ve already severely changed how the game should have gone. So I think we should be okay, but we should prepare for the events that make it popular.” he sighed, “Ammy, we brought up the sequel because….”

She looked at him and Vanessa who seemed down.

“You become the great Grim and devour the kingdom.” He stated as he looked at her, “On the day Vanessa seals away the moonjumper and saves the prince. Your heart shattered and you started the trigger of the curse.”

She stared at them, “I-I become… the grim…?” she frowned, “b-but the legend is we c-control the grim---”

“A large snow white wolf with ice eyes. Bone crushing fangs.” Vanessa frowned, “Your family’s defining traits. You don’t control the grim. You are the grim.” she clenched her skirt and stood up, hand outstretched to her, “But I don’t want that! You haven’t done anything wrong! Why should you be slain?!”

“I get….” Amaris felt her chest hurting again. Arulius covered her eyes with his hand and held her tightly to ground her.

“Breathe.” he kept his voice down. He sighed, “I don’t about this ‘game’ but right now, you two are going to give her a panic attack. That’s the second time I’ve had to ground her.”

“Panic attacks…” Vanessa gasped, “Oh no! I’m sorry! I didn’t---”

“You may not have meant to but you basically just told her she becomes a monster.” Arulius sighed as he moved his hand and kissed Amaris’ cheek, “Ammy let’s go get some cake okay?”

“I um... I just… I’m thinking…” she stated as she sat on his lap. She gasped when he stood and held onto her. She frowned. He chuckled proudly. She frowned, “what’s with that smirk?” she poked his nose as he stuck his tongue out at her.

“I’m just living for the fact my crush is now my fiance and I can do all the things I always dreamed of with her~!” he sang happily as he kissed her cheek. She huffed and puffed her cheek up. She crossed her arms as he held onto her. A spirit brought his boots over and her shoes from playing in the pond.

“I suppose this can help. Plus just the fact Amaris knows makes things easier.” Love sighed in relief, “but let’s not tell your brothers. I feel they’d throw a fit.” he scowled. He’d tried once to breach the subject to Castor but his boyfriend had seemed upset, so far as triggering his horizon marks. The Nightingales were a terrifying batch more so…. He looked at Amaris as she laughed as Arulius spun around with her, Vanessa jumping around trying to steal her away.

He sighed as he put his hands in his pockets. This would be just fine. He decided and laughed, “Now let’s go spoil the wolf since she’s clearly been afraid this whole week, shall we?” he offered.

“N-Nooo.” she howled. She frowned, “Rooooo.”

He grinned and gave her a kiss. Vanessa whined.

“I want to kiss her too!”

“No she’s my fiance!”

“Then Amaris be my fiance too!”

“That’s not how this works!” Arulius laughed and began to run after taking his shoes. Amaris held to them as well as her own. She smiled and began to laugh making him grin wider. 

“Let’s be happy!” She stated. But her stomach wasn’t settled. Even with this information. She was worried.

She was Amaris Nightingale.

And she was the Grim.


	4. Bitter Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa and Arulius can't seem to share, making poor Amaris confused and conflicted. Pollux tries too hard to protect his sister and things seem to be going screwy and so far from the plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malou belongs to "kuromoai" on tumblr and was used with permission!!!

“Ammy look at me.” the prince grinned as he sat on her left side. He had a bit of a strawberry cake on his fork.

“No Lady nightingale look over here!” Vanessa asked holding up some chocolate cake on her right side.

She flipped her head between them distressed as they both tried to share their desserts with her.

“Ammy I got the royal patisserie you like to come to the school~! We can have that chiffon cake you like everyday!” Arulius grinned as she looked at him, “I’m going to stuff you so full you never worry like before~!”

“But I can show you all sorts of lovely commoner desserts! It’s like our past life’s world! I even learned to make cream puffs! You should try them!” Vanessa grinned, “and chocolate chip cookies!”

Amaris whined and just grabbed her fork to eat the strawberry cake in front of her. Ever since they all learned about their reincarnations Arulius and Vanessa had been fighting non-stop. She was supposed to be the villainess, why was she being treated as a love route?

She frowned. She chewed her fork and saw the dejected look both were giving her and sighed.

“S-Sorry this is a lot okay…?”

Arulius frowned and sighed with a smile, “sorry just… I’m still trying to get over the fact it’s you…”

She couldn't help smiling gently and took the bite from his fork making him grin. Vanessa frowned but took her loss of the day with a smile and a sigh.

“So wait you said the ending in your book wasn’t the end, there was a third one?” The girl asked as she ate her cake, “I knew one got released but there was a lot of controversies!”

“They released it? I only wrote two thirds of it, and only half was sent to my publisher.” Amaris frowned and looked at Arulius, “what happened to my book?”

He gave a heavy sigh and ruffled his hair. He hadn’t actively thought about his past life, much less after her death. “Let’s see if I remember… you have to forgive me, it’s been 18 years after all.”

“What?!” Vanessa pouted, “you had your memories your WHOLE life?!”

“I have too.” Amaris admitted, “well, mostly. I think I was 4? I’ve worked very hard to make my eventual banishment easier.” she spoke softly as she thought about it, “I’ve studied hard, I can even cook!”

“Which is a far cry from your past life.” Arulius joked as she turned red. He gave her a kiss as Vanessa pouted. As he pulled away he sighed, “Book, yeah I remember, David pulled some cheeky crap. I always knew he was a sleeze ball with how he treated you.”

Amaris narrowed her eyes and sighed as she poked her cake, “I get your concern. I see now why you always seemed angry.” she chuckled.

He gave a soft smile and put a hand to his chin, “Since you had a partial draft done, he tried to do the last part, putting in this stupid twist of the dragon going insane and everyone dying.”

Amaris blinked, “What?”

“It was so weird! The set up seemed happier then just poof!” Vanessa sighed, “In the movie at least he shed his skin and became human for her!”

Amaris stared between them and scowled. She furrowed her brow. That was nowhere near her ending.

“I tried to talk him out of it, but I was so depressed I couldn’t do much. I’m sorry Ammy.” he rubbed his neck. He blinked as she took his hand and scooted closer. She gave him that lopsided smile of hers and his heart thudded against his ribcage and he couldn’t help feeling relieved just seeing it. “Well. whatever. I’m with you now. We can just rewrite it and publish it here~” he jested.

She gasped with a big grin. “I-I can finish my book here, can’t I?!” She looked at him, “W-will you paint for me again?” she took his hands and he turned bright red. He gave a silent nod. He couldn’t win with her.

“W-wait still! Tell me how it was meant to end!!! I need to know!!!” Vanessa whined.

“Ah!” Amaris giggled, “Wait till I put it out here~!” she put a finger teasingly to her lips as she leaned against the prince.

“But---”

“‘Scuse me…” came a gruff voice.

Amaris looked to the doorway. “Good afternoon, Sir Helm.”

“Lady Nightingale, Your Majesty, Miss Everfrost.” the imposing young man gave a small bow and fidgeted, “Your majesty, if I may, can I speak to the young ladies?”

“Sure, if they don’t mind.” Arulius frowned, “what’s the matter, William?”

The man folded his arms behind his back and cleared his throat, “I… a young woman… what is… something you would… want to receive as a gift?” his face was flushed as he got the words out, “Lady Nightingale, Miss Everfrost… you are the only two I can think to ask.”

Amaris blinked and looked at Vanessa, so she wasn’t on his route. She chewed her cake.

“Depends on the woman.” Arulius answered making the other young man jump. He frowned.

“Is that.. So?” he frowned, “So I can’t just give whatever…”

“What does she like?” Vanessa asked. She took the moment she was distracted to shove a piece of cake into Amaris’ mouth to her shock.

She chewed and her face lit up. “Chocolate's good!” she beamed. Arulius frowned and gave her another strawberry which caused her to smile as she ate.

“See? Ammy likes sweets. So I often get her sweets as gifts.” Arulius stated making her turn red, “But I also give her blue roses I grow with magic.”

She hid her face ashamed.

“I thought you hated roses?!” Vanessa gasped, “Pollux says you hate the thorns!”

“I-I only like R-Ruru’s roses…” Amaris frowned, “B-because h-he smells like roses…”

Arulius turned bright red and tried to hide his face in his hands. The prince and young woman were both curled up flustered from the other. 

Vanessa rolled her eyes, “Oh my god you two… So what’s this girl like? What’s she like?”

William took a moment to collect his thoughts, he thought long and nodded, “She’s got hair like a raven’s wing, eyes like purple pansies…” he gave a gentle smile, “she’s always in the library reading. She doesn’t talk much but… She’s beautiful and I want to know her more…”

“Oh that’s Malou isn’t it?” Vanessa asked and saw him turn a deep crimson. Seemed she hit the nail on the head. She couldn’t recall her in the game, she must have been a background character.

“A book…” Amaris stated, “I-If she likes books. Buy her a journal.” she offered, smiling as she played with her fingers.

“Yes!” Arulius agreed, he chuckled as he gave a grin. “Come to think, I did often get you notebooks when we traveled, huh?”

She nodded, “I used them for all my notes~!” she smiled sweetly as he took her hands. He kissed the backs as she laughed.

William thought about it for a bit and nodded, “A journal… I can.. Make her a journal…”

“That’s even better then!” Vanessa quipped, “Hand made gifts are better than bought gifts!” She looked at Arulius, “And now I know another thing! I’m gonna win, prince boy!”

He frowned and wrapped his arms around Amaris hissing at the young woman. “Hands off! I told you she’s my fiance and we’re in love!”

Amaris laughed and kissed his cheek. He smiled as he pressed his cheek to hers.

“I can’t believe you’re this jealous over me.” Amaris laughed as she rested in his arms. The scent of roses calming her as she sat there.

“Ammy, I’m always this way.” He pouted, “Normally you just aren’t looking. I won’t let you get hurt ever again! I decided it that day! I would love fully! I would never let someone I love get hurt again!” 

He let go and got down on one knee, hand to his chest, “Ever since I was reborn I declared to myself, when I found love, I will protect you until the sun burns out!”

She covered her mouth embarrassed. This was the declaration event. But he was… he was giving it to her. She couldn’t help smiling, “And until the moon grows warm and the stars fade.” She spoke softly as he beamed. He stood up and picked her up spinning but was stopped by a hand on each shoulder. He gulped as he paled and nervously laughed.

“There you are.” Pollux growled as he stood behind the prince with a deep set snarl on his face. Amaris sighed a bit. He was really mad today.

“Brother!” Amaris held to the prince but was gently set down. Pollux hooked his arm around his neck.

“I’m taking him for sparring!” he declared, his horizon marks showing.

Arulius gulped, “W-wait!! My lunch date with Ammy--!!!” he screamed as he was dragged away.

William couldn’t help letting a loud laugh. He sighed, “thank you for the information. I hope…” he smiled, “She can accept these feelings, and we can be as happy as you are.”

Amaris smiled sweetly and gave him a bow to his shock. She stood up with a gentle smile as she looked at him.

“As long as you are honest, I’m sure your feelings will go through. Even if she can’t accept it, you’ll find love.” She smiled warmly as he looked at her and smiled.

Vanessa huffed and grinned, “And if not there’s plenty of young ladies I’m sure would love to talk to you if they see you!”

“I don’t know about that.” he rubbed his neck ashamed.

“I’m sure of it!” Both girls beamed. They looked at each other with a laugh.

“We’re rooting for you, Sir Helm!” Amaris beamed, “the best wishes!”

“Knock her dead!” Vanessa grinned as he nodded and gave a bow leaving.

They waited for him to be out of earshot before sitting down to finish eating. Amaris cheekily taking what was left of Arulius’ cake.

Vanessa watched and laughed at the cute action as she happily ate it. “So strawberries are your favorite?” she ate her own cake as she watched the other.

Amaris squeaked as she was red, “T-There was a cafe Keith and I used to go to. He always gave me the fruit from his chiffon cake because they were always a little too ripe for him so they were sickenly sweet.” she brushed a curl behind her ear, “I-In this life, he makes sure to always get the slightly sweeter berries for me. E-even before either of us knew. He’s always given me the sweeter berries and I love them.” she put her fingers together as she smiled. He looked out for her. He liked her. Liked HER. 

She couldn’t help being happy. Vanessa even said she wasn’t going to ‘true’ route but would still help for the ‘second’ best route where she didn’t get with the prince. She wouldn’t be banished. She wouldn’t have to say goodbye to her father or her brothers. She could marry arulius.

She frowned as she thought about it, “Vanessa, would a summer or spring wedding better?” she asked softly, “Arulius always asks me...but I always…. I assumed you’d fall for him at first sight.”

“Actually he’s not my favorite route.” Vanessa admitted, “I only ever played it because it’s the route you were featured in more.” She grinned watching the other turn red.

“Oh.” Amaris frowned, “Still, so… if he’s not your favorite then who?” she ran over the options, “I don’t think Francesco is a good route for you, Florence is also kinda timid. Clearly not William.”

“Honestly, I liked Castor. I loved fighting Love, but he’s far more annoying and Castor seems happy. Pollux is a good route too but I don’t know.” Vanessa sighed, “I want you.”

Amaris frowned and scratched her cheek, “I know just… I’m sorry… I love Arulius…” she spoke softly, “Sorry…”

“Don’t be sorry~! I’ll keep trying. Who knows where we end up by the end of the year! Besides. We have events to play against.” Vanessa furrowed her brow, “Since I think we’ve avoided your destruction flags. I mean, he clearly gave you the declaration speech!”

“Yeah.” Amaris laughed thinking of it, “Actually, it’s not…” she held her reddened cheeks, “H-he’s actually been saying that to me since we were children.”

“Whaaattt? Are you saying he reused that line in the game then?!” Vanessa gasped, offended.

Amaris laughed, “I don’t know, Game Ru and my Ru…. We’re not just game characters.” she frowned, she wasn’t. She played a role but clearly, she wasn’t a play character. The protagonist was trying to seduce HER. she frowned, “Ah if you’re a player… then you know the secret about Vanessa.”

“I’m aware I’m the only daughter of the fairy queen, on my 18th birthday my wings will awaken and shift the magic balance.” Vanessa sighed. “I’m honestly not even interested in that. I’m more worried about what’s going to happen at graduation.”

Amaris sipped her tea and set the cup down, “sequel?”

“Yeah, there’s a ‘time keeper’ that will awaken and I’m worried.” Vanessa moved to get up, “I don’t want the hard work to be for nothing. Plus I’m worried about Moonjumper. And there’s that grim’s curse.”

“If Arulius isn’t locked up, he can’t get through. I’m being careful about my tears!” Amaris fretted, “I-I don’t cry much! I try not to!” She chewed her lip. She sighed and gave a smile, “it’s okay! W-we’ll get through it!” she ignored the feeling in her chest. At least tried to. She sighed, “well, why don’t we go watch the sparring?” she asked as she went to take care of their dishes.

“Should we get a first aid kit from the infirmary?” Vanessa asked, “isn’t there an event Pollux hurts him?”

Amaris tilted her head, “why would I need that? Even if my brother did injure him?”

“Huh?” Vanessa looked at her confused, “In case Arulius is hurt? Don’t you want to treat him?” she frowned.

Amaris laughed, “I can just heal him then.” she put a hand to her chest, “I have healing magic!”

Vanessa paled, “you do?”

“I do!” Amaris sang happily as they headed out, yellow skirts swishing. She frowned as she thought about it, “Is this something in the sequel as to why I shouldn’t? There’s no mention really of my magic other than my crying in the game.” she furrowed her brow in thought, “And you and Love mentioned my grim’s curse but…”

Vanessa paused, “do you actually use magic?” She frowned, “I know I have magic that’s strong because I’m half fae.”

“I do.” Amaris chirped, “while my brothers are combative, I have the ability to heal and release magic into the earth. I can control plants.” she smiled happily, “and I have the spirits favor because I am nice to them. That’s what they tell me.”

Vanessa paused. In the games, Amaris was known for just being a nightingale and that she cried horizon tears. But healing? Healing was never mentioned. If she had healing then how had the Moonjumper gotten to the prince. That didn’t make sense. She’d have to talk to Love later, as much as she hated admitting it, without Arulius there she didn’t want to risk giving the girl another panic attack with questions.

She shook her head and chased after her as they headed towards the practice fields.

\-----

“Moony, say Ahhhh.” Keith held his fork up and she happily stole the berry from the tips and laughed.

“Why do you always order that if you hate the fruits?” she asked as she happily chewed it. He rolled his eyes as he leaned on his arm.

“Because I like the cake’s taste even if the fruit is too sweet.” he stabbed another and held it up. She took it and went back to hand writing in her notebook. He sighed and brought one of the sheets over to read it. He hummed as he looked at it and blinked.

“What’s this? This isn’t Dragon’s Lament?” he tilted his head.

She grinned happily, “It’s not! I had an idea I wanted to get down~! I don’t have a name for it yet but I want to see if I can get it to pass after I finish the final volume!” she beamed happily with a crooked smile she took a sip of her coffee and got back to scrawling furiously across the pages. She hummed some as she did.

He took the pages to read over them. He loved the way she worked. She seemed always ready to take her readers into the depths of her worlds of fantasy. He paused as he read the page and tilted his head.

“Golden eyes and hair like copper on a sunny day, are you making fun of me?” he asked with a cheeky grin. She turned a bit red and continued to write without meeting his gaze, “moony, why did you describe your prince in this with my hair and eye color? It’s not exactly a common thing to have ginger hair and gold eyes.” He couldn’t help his teasing smirk as it pulled up on his lips, “Moony~! Why did you make your prince look like me?”

“I-I just think it’s a good combination!” she huffed, “So what if you just so happen to match.” she puffed her cheek up, “It’s not like I’m making the love interest based on anyone we know. And I don’t even know if I can get this one published!” she stole a fruit from his plate and shoved it in her mouth, “If we do, I wanna go visish my hometown,” she grumbled as she chewed and wrote.

“Yeah?” he blinked, “You’re from Akureyri? In Iceland? Right?” he asked as he recalled a conversation they once had.

She gave a nod and grinned, “yeah, but after my das died, my brother and I were sent here to live without uncle.” She sighed as she puffed her cheek up, “I can show you some fun places. There’s a garden there with every plant from the country!” she beamed, “it’s so pretty! Sometimes there’s butterflies of all types!” she held her hands together to make them flap like the insect. “And the harbor is really pretty! I love it in autumn when the leaves change color! It’s gorgeous!” She sighed, “I haven’t gone back since we moved.” she put her pen behind her ear and took one of the donuts from her plate to chew on.

“Then let’s go! Even if the book doesn’t make it!” He offered as she stared at him and grinned after a moment. He beamed, “It sounds like it’ll be great reference! Like when we went to Russia last year!”

He reached to take her hand, “and if David won’t publish it, we just keep looking, we can even self publish it. You’re E.A. Guardian. I’m sure any publishing house would love you once your contract with David is up.”

She frowned, “Contract?” she tilted her head confused.

“Yes? You have one with him right? That’s why you let him publish your books?” he scowled.

She shook her head, “no nothing like that. David told me when I wanted to publish the first volume that no one would take it so I was a gamble.” she scratched her cheek ashamed, and looked at him sheepishly, “So I just feel bad if I left for another publisher when he got my book out there.”

“Well, if he doesn’t let you put this one out then it’s on him if it becomes the next bestseller!” Keith snickered, “I even have an idea for the cover already!”

He let go to fish in his bag and found his sketchbook. He flipped through being careful not to expose a few drawings he’d done of her while she ate the last time they went to a cafe and opened a clean page. Fumbling for his pencils he got to work sketching. 

As he worked with furious scratching, she scooted her chair closer to watch him work. She rested her head on his shoulder as he grinned and leaned against her. Line by line in his sketchy fast-paced style he paused. Blowing a bit of extra graphite from the page, he tilted it so she’d see easier.

“What about this?”

She took the sketch pad with a big grin. In mere minutes he’d drawn a full-page drawing of the prince standing on top of the cliffside and the clawing hands of the merfolk below. Behind him, a great wolf stood with markings painted into her fur.

“It’s amazing!!!! Look at Elise! I love the way you did the paint marks! And the perspective leading up to Oberon!! Oh my gosh! Would you paint it in gouache or digitally? Oils? Pastels?” her eyes glinted, “can I watch? Next paycheck can I just commission you to draw me this?! Please?”

He felt his heart race as she looked at him and he smiled. He took the page back and he chuckled, “Your birthday is next month isn’t it? September 14th?”

“Nooo let me pay for it, please! I have to even the listening fee if I do get this book out there!” she laughed as he stuck his tongue out.

“No can do, I’ll let you pay my fee for the licensing but the commission fee is wavered.” he grinned, “just take me to your favorite restaurant in your hometown when we visit. Okay?”

She stared at him and laughed, high and low like a bark and a bell. She grinned, her teeth sticking from her mouth, “Deal~ when we visit I’m going to make you eat every single local dish until you burst!”

“As if you can!” he snorted and cackled. A few other patrons at the cafe jumping from the loud and villain-esque laugh he had. He covered his mouth ashamed as he noticed and turned a bright red. 

Eclipse laughed loudly, “Don’t hide your laugh, Keith! It’s a good laugh!” she beamed.

He smiled ear to ear as he couldn’t help laughing with her. He sighed and looked at her blue eyes. He paused noticing a small dandelion fluff on her hair and moved to get it off, his hand brushing her cheek. She turned red but she smiled at him warmly.

“Eclipse I--”

\-----

“Ughhhh…” the prince groaned and held his head as he rolled over in the dirt. His vision was blurry and he could smell so much blood.

“That’s for being so touchy. I told you before. I don’t care you’re engaged to her, no touching like that till you're married.” Pollux spat on the dirt. He scowled when he heard the loud gasp from the sidelines.

“Arulius!” Amaris shouted as she ran over. She knelt to shift the prince to her lap to better see the damage and gasped, “brother you broke his nose  _ again _ !” she hissed angrily. Tears began to pool in her eyes as she raised a hand, red runes glowing as she moved it towards Arulius’ face.

He gasped in pain and winced as she fixed his nose. He coughed and moved to sit up. He snorted some and spat blood on the ground. Amaris handed him a handkerchief which he held under his nose.

“Where else did he hurt you?” She asked softly.

“Ribs.” Arulius coughed and undid the buttons on his uniform. A few of the spectators gasped at his brazen act. Amaris sighed and moved her glowing hand near the emerging bruises. He winced at the pain but soon a warm feeling replaced it. He felt it get easier to breathe and sighed in relief.

“Amaris you didn’t need to heal him, I didn’t hurt him that badly.” Pollux sighed and leaned on the wooden sword, “It’s sparring after all. If he can’t hold up to me, what happens in a war?”

“Aren’t you meant to be his guard.” she narrowed her eyes at him. Pollux flinched.

“A-Ammy, don’t be mad.” he frowned and gave her puppy dog eyes, “I’m doing this because big brother worries!”

“But I love him and you hurt him!” she puffed her cheek up annoyed. She put her arms around the prince’s shoulders and hugged him tightly as she pouted. He felt his face heating up as he hadn’t finished rebuttoning his shirt. Plus the way she held his head to her chest. He gulped. He’d always wanted to do this but the timing and place was terrible!

“A-Ammy! I-I’m okay now!” his voice cracked a bit as he tried to remain calm.

She frowned and let go. He finished fixing his shirt and used the back of his hand to wipe her tears, “Ammy don’t cry.” he cooed, “In his defense, as much as I think he over did it, he’s always warned me.”

She huffed and moved to hug his arm. She scrunched her face up and glared at her brother who whined.

“Polly if you hurt him again like this I will never, ever forgive you. Not for an almond tart from Cassis nor a roll cake from La Vie.” she huffed.

“W-what?! Come on Ammy!” Pollux tried to find a way out and sighed, defeated by his little sister’s anger. He’d have to wait until she calmed down. He saw the runes still glowing on her hands and frowned.

“Ammy release your magic, you’re over drawing.” he knelt down to ease her hand into his. His skin flashed the red stripes as he frowned, “you are going to make yourself sick. Release.”

She frowned and took a deep breath. Slowly the runes turned blue and the dirt began to sprout with grass and silver lilies. A few spirits flittered over curious and bumped her cheek making her laugh.

“WHOOOOOOAAA!” Vannessa leaned over the fence, “THAT’S COOL! TEACH ME THAT!” she beamed and fell over before running over.

“M-miss Everfrost you can’t just--” Pollux wasn’t heard as she knelt beside the trio.

Vanessa held Amaris’ hand tightly with sparkling onyx eyes, “I didn’t know you could do that!”

Arulius huffed, “She has to.” he leaned on his arm and flinched. He raised it to remove the rock and shook it. “If she uses magic and draws it in, she can get bedridden if she doesn’t get rid of it.”

“What?! Really?!” Vanessa frowned. That didn’t line up right. If too much magic made her sick, then how had she survived the grim transformation? She covered her mouth with her hand as she thought about it. It was odd enough she had healing. If she had healing, how had the prince succumbed to his wounds in bad endings if Amaris loved him so much she became a grim when he pledged his love to another?

“Is Love in class right now?” She asked finally, “he and Castor are in the honors class right?”

“Yes, but it’s thursday, they nromally go out after class and no one can find them.” Pollux sighed and pouted, “Stupid Cas, rubbing it in my face…” he grumbled. He kicked a stone as he moved to stand up. He offered a hand to the prince and pulled him up. 

Arulius held a hand and helped Amaris stand. She smiled as he kissed her forehead. She stuck her tongue out at her brother as she laughed as the Prince nuzzled her cheek.

“R-Really?! Right after I kicked your ass for doing this?!” Pollux gasped in his shock, “A-Are you asking for another!”

He whined seeing Amaris wrap her arms around the prince. She puffed her cheek up and glared. He sighed, “Fine fine.” he brushed his silver hair back, “I’ll let it go for now. But Ammy… come on… this is…”

“He’s my fiance and I love him. What’s wrong?” she asked. Arulius turned red and gave a loud cackling laugh as he grabbed her and spun her around.

“Say it again, please?” he beamed as she looked at him and smiled. She kissed his forehead.

“I love you, Arulius.”

“I love you, Amaris!” he beamed.

Vanessa frowned as she watched them. Something wasn’t right. Even if they broke flags, things weren’t lining up even remotely like the game and that was worrying her. She had to talk to Love, to make sure she was recalling the events right. Amaris only knew the first game, so she’d have no idea about the true Moonjumper, time keeper, or the grim. 

She chewed her lip, cursing the fact she only beat half the routes of the second game. She was missing something. And if she didn’t figure it out.

She looked at the couple as they spun around happily, Pollux stewing behind them. She felt a pang in her chest. If she didn’t stop it, they’d lose their happiness.

She clenched her fists, “I’M THE PROTAGONIST AND IM GOING TO SAVE SUBCON!” she yelled loudly.

Arulius paused and looked at her before snickering. Amaris smiled and raised a fist in support.

Vannessa grinned. She’d save them all.

Pollux watched confused and frowned. Protagonist? Save Subcon? He snorted, he wondered if it was a game they had? Even Arulius seemed to know from his snickering.

He sighed and scratched his neck.

“I’m hungry, let’s go get food.” he grinned, folding his arms behind his head, “Miss Everfrost can treat since she said she’d save Subcon~!”

“W-what?!” She screeched, “I’m a commoner I can’t pay for your food!” she huffed and he laughed.

He winked and she rolled her eyes.

“We can pay for it, let’s go eat! I want to make sure Ruru really has no injuries.” Amaris laughed as she was finally set down. She began to walk and froze. A sharp pain gripping her. She collapsed to the ground and clutched her back. She felt her body burning up.

“Amaris!”

“Ammy!”

“Lady Nightingale!”

She wheezed as her chest tightened and she fell over. Voices a mumble and sight faded. Pain, like claws slashing her again and again. 

And then.

A bell chimed.


End file.
